


Peculiar features

by deeptime



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Concerned Geordi La Forge, Data you clumsy android, Engineering Mishaps, Fluff, Just another day on the enterprise, M/M, Minor Injuries, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeptime/pseuds/deeptime
Summary: Data can be much more clumsy than most people give him credit for.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Peculiar features

Geordi startled at the terrible metallic crash that sounded from somewhere down the hall. _What in the universe…_ But then, he realized who it must’ve been. Jumping up from his control panel, he bolted out the door and into the hallway.

“Data,” he called warily, “Data, where are you? Are you alright?”

Data shifted slightly where he lay looking up at the gaping hole in the ceiling, sprawled on his back on top of the pile of mangled sheet metal that had been safely supporting him just seconds ago. Or so he’d thought. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, then sat back on his heels to assess the damage.

Just then, Geordi located the doorway to the room his clumsy boyfriend had fallen into and came charging in, his expression clearly conveying shock and concern even behind the VISOR.

“Oh, my gosh! Honey, what happened? Are you hurt?”

Data blinked up at Geordi from amidst the jefferies tube wreckage.

“Hello, Geordi,” he greeted. Then, calm as ever, “Elbows are quite a peculiar feature of humanoid forms,” Data pointed out, raising his shredded uniform sleeves and the torn synthetic skin underneath so Geordi could see.

“Stars, Data,” Geordi sighed as he surveyed the injury. He reached down and took Data’s hands gently in his, guiding him to stand and step out of the pile of ceiling debris. Data gave him a questioning look.

“It’s okay,” Geordi reassured him, “you just had me a little scared, is all. Let’s go to Sick Bay. With the combined efforts of Doc Crusher and I, I’m sure we can have you patched up in no time.”

“I am sorry to have worried you,” Data said, offering a sheepish expression. Geordi’s concerned face melted into a fond smile.

“It’s alright, hon. As long as you’ll be okay,” he assured.

Data nodded once in agreement. As they started toward the turbolift, he gave Geordi’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I am most certain I will be.”


End file.
